deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Android 18 VS Captain Marvel/@comment-29645894-20170529072400/@comment-4450205-20170529141940
1) Power Rangers VS Voltron: There really is no contest here. This one has by far the best analyses, animation, and even music this season. Not much more needs to be said. 2) Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight: Of all the 2D matchups so far, this one had the analyses that taught me a lot about characters I didn't really already know. Throw in the fact that the 8-bit animation gives it the best aesthetic appeal all season and the 2nd most greusome death, and it's my favorite 2D so far. 3)Natsu VS Ace: This one's analysis of Natsu in particular felt really complete to me, which gives this episode a satisfying feeling in general. Ace's was nice too, but they obviously left out his Conquerer's Haki and weakness to the sea, though they don't really make a difference anyways. Add in an animation that has a lot of cool moments and my favorite death in the season, and I'm sold. Though a lot of people don't like the close-ups, they're very hit and miss for me. Some work really well, like the whole "Like I said, you can't touch me." "I'm not trying to." then Ace's death sequence, and some just fall a little short, like Ace right before he charges at Natsu with his Hiken. My only real complaints are that the sprites could'vr been much better, Natsu's voice sounded a little off, and Natsu never even said, "I'm getting all fired up!" 4) Venom VS Bane: This was very nearly #3. I really enjoyed the analyses for this one, and Bane turned out to be delightfully stronger than I expected. I really liked the voices in the animation as well, and they're probably the best in the season so far. The animation itself was solid, but a little too dark and shaky. However, it is also the only fight to be of decent length at 3 and a half minutes. Venom acted more like Carnage, but it just made Venom even more menacing in the animation. Bane had some cool dialogue as well, and the "You're just like all the others: broken." "We're..... unbreakable!" in particular is really badass. 5) Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake: Though this was a very solid episode in its own right, it just falls a little short of the rest of the season. The analyses were solid but nothing special. The animation was really cool, having good music and banter, as well as having 2 really cool moments: when Nate and Lara are running out of the collapsing building and jump over the massive crevice, and when Lara threw her pickaxe at the helicoptor and causing my 3rd favorite death this season. However, the matchup isn't anything special to debate, the animation had a lot of modeling issues and not a whole lot of action, and both were disappointingly below the level of superhuman I was expecting. It's a good episode, but the animation just leaves me wanting more. A lot more. 6) Sub-Zero VS Glacius: This is not a bad episode to me. The analyses were servicable, with the really neat sub-Kelvin temperatures needed to freeze people like they do. The animation also had a few cool moments in it, and the fake out is the 1st in all of Death Battle that has actually worked on me. Still, this episode's animation was disappointingly short without a lot of action and a lackluster death. In particular, however, the logic behind the winner is really lacking. Death Battle has been on a roll recently with its verdicts, giving really solid results back-to-back, but this is the first in a while that I disagree with, which is just a bit more disappointing after such a win streak.